do you know how to tame a wild horse?
by surprisedreader
Summary: Arthur has been depressed lately and Alfred decides its his place to help. Cowboy America! US/UK review and I will love you forever!
1. Chapter 1

Ok this all started out because I was like. There aren't enough stories with a cowboy Alfred in them! It was supposed to be simple and smut but nooooo it turned into this big whole thing….sigh….It's a little angsty and its unbetaed so please forgive me for any and all mistakes. oh well please let me know what you think. What needs to be better what is good about it etcetera. I will love you to death if you leave me a review!

Disclaimer I own nothing! If I did…oh the things that would happen!

Do you know how to break a wild horse?

Arthur drug his luggage behind him with a heavy sigh. Curse Alfred and his damn state of Texas. Curse him and his unbearable heat. Curse him for even inviting the exhausted brit to visit him in his blasted 28th state. He hadn't wanted to come. He had wanted to ignore the stupid git and leave the world meeting and curl up in his home in London, where it would be raining and cool and he would have a nice fire going and a cup of tea and no one around to bother him. Where he would be completely and utterly alone…

But Alfred had asked, and Arthur could deny his former charge nothing. Arthur sighed again and trudged on. He had been feeling down lately. Not so much depressed, he reasoned with himself. Just down. Tired. His muscles ached and his joints groaned when he moved around for too long. He was finding less and less reason to even leave his house now a days. In fact if he didn't have meeting to attend he probably wouldn't at all. Except perhaps to see his queen. He and his dear queen drank tea together at least twice a month, though he missed their last meeting due to his recent depression. 'I'm not depressed.' He snarled at himself a scowl fixed firmly in place as he stopped walking to gauge the distance between his current location and the front door to Alfred's Ranch home.

The stupid git had apparently left instructions for the driver who had picked him up from the airport to drop him at the front gate and not drive him an inch further leaving the British gentlemen to walk the last two miles to Alfred's home. Oh when he saw that little Prat he was going to give him a peace of his bloody mind. He had originally told the driver to just take him back to the airport but the man refused and instead pulled Arthurs baggage from the trunk setting it down for him to get himself. Arthur then debated whether or not he felt angry enough to march off back to the airport on foot or to the bloody Americans front door. In the end he chose the door because two miles was better than sixty and he was pretty sure he would kill over if he stayed in this blasted heat longer than necessary.

As if on cue Alfred came into view. He was a atop a beast of a horse and came galloping towards him smile on his face like he hadn't just made Arthur walk a mile and a half under the baking heat of the sun. Arthur fixed a firm scowl on his face as Alfred pulled back on his reins some as he got closer slowing the horse down to a walk. "Howdy." He called his stupid southern accent thick as honey on his voice. Arthur ignored that fact that that voice made things in his lower belly tighten and intensified his scowl, upgrading to full out glair. He took only a moment to give Alfred the once over making it clear he thought he looked ridiculous. The Blond was sitting proudly on the back of an American Quarter horse that was standing 16 hands high and had thick powerful muscles and a broad chest. A work horse if he'd ever seen one. The animal was beautiful but not in the same way his own thoroughbred back home was, then again he was slightly biased. Alfred himself was wearing dirt covered cowboy boots with his jeans tucked in them and chaps on top of that. His shirt was a simple long sleeved denim wasn't all the way button (showing off a nice bit of sun kissed chest that Arthur pretended not to see). Last but certainly not least a large cowboy hat sat upon his head keeping his face shaded and making him look fanastic. Arthur ignored the last part of his assessment and started in on the American. "Howdy you're self prat. What's gotten into your bloody head that made you think I would want to walk all the way…" Arthur trailed off looking shocked at the revolver now pointing at him.

"You know in Texas we've got ourselves the castle law don't cha?"

"Castle law?" Arthur repeated before his mind caught up with him the law that gave a person to use deadly force on someone on their property. "Alfred, don't be stupid. You invited me here damn it."

"Did I now?" Alfred asked smiling but this time less friendly and more dangerous. Arthur had to suppress the urge to step back.

"Of course you did you stupid git! Why would I bloody come all the way across the pond if you hadn't?"

"I have to admit England I don't right know what you're talkin about. But I suggest you get off my land and ya do it quick." Alfred said waving his gun a little to point back the way Arthur had come.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Arthur said releasing his bags and crossing his arms. He tried to hid the hurt he felt at the greeting he was receiving. He knew Alfred had a strange since of humor, but the way he called him England and not Arthur or even Iggy…It put him on edge. "You made me come all the way down here and now you're acting like this? You are a fucking twat is what you are!" The gun shot that followed his little outburst made him jump. "Jesus!" Arthur hissed eyes wide in surprise as he looked at the gun pointing with deadly accuracy right between his eyes as dust floated up around his feet from where the bullet had hit.

"Now you've gone and pissed me off. I was gonna just let you mosey back on outa here but I've changed my mind." Alfred leaned forward on his horse towards Arthur and making the leather rub against each other, once again making things tighten in England's stomach though this time he couldn't decide if it was fear or if it was lust. "Run England. And pray to God I don't catch you."

"I'm not goin to-" Arthur was cut off at the sound of another shoot being fired and found that indeed he was going to run.

Curse Northern Texas and its stupid flat lands and stupid lack of large trees. Curse the damn gate for being a mile and half away. Curse Alfred and whatever game he was playing with Arthurs head right now.

Arthur could feel himself tiring under the heat of the sun as he tore like a bat out of hell across the rock driveway and darted to the side, off the trail when he hear hoof beats start up after him along with a "Yee Haw!" The sliding rocks had been making it hard to dig his dress shoes in to run so he switched tactics from get to the gate to just get away. The solid ground made it a little easier on him but not much. He felt his lungs burn in protest and his legs screaming at him but he couldn't stop. Not now that he had started. Alfred would never let him live it down if he gave up so easily…then again Alfred may not let him life period should he be caught.

He launched himself through the planks of a wooden fence hoping to slow the American down some at least so he could get a better plan. Luck was not on his side. Just as he was turning to look back at his progress he watched Alfred flawlessly vault over the fence looking for all the world like he was born riding even if his saddle had a ridiculous nob on the front of it and the spurs on the back of his boots were far too spiked for Arthurs tastes. Alfred landed just as Arthur threw himself through another fence blindly, but it was no use. The fences were slowing him down more the Alfred and he could see no place close enough to hide. Arthur felt a renewed hope swell in his chest though when he spotted a truck parked out by where the fence cut short. Alfred must have been working on the fence when he'd come walking up the drive. So instead of driving up to come get him Alfred went and got his horse and was acting like a crazy man. Brilliant. It made no difference now. If he could make it to the truck he could get out of this stupid backwards place.

The next thing Arthur felt was the ground meeting his face and all hope leaving him. Alfred had bloody lassoed him around his leg! How in the name of Winston Churchill did that clumsy, goofy grinned, burger eating buffoon even know how to lasso. …Oh right he had had that whole western era that England hadn't been around for hadn't he. The Bastard.

Arthur rolled himself over and glared at Alfred as he jumped down off his horse smiling as big as could be, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Whoee you're faster than I thought you'd be old timer. Gave me quite a run." It was a true statement. Arthur had gotten further away then he'd originally thought. He silently congratulated himself looking back the way they had come before opening his mouth to speak. Arthur ended up only making a startled 'ahh' noise though as he was drug forward by his caught leg. Oh right that's what that nob was for. Once upon a time Alfred had said something during one of the many fights (They were constantly having some fight or another about if the English were right or if the American's were on any subject) that the horn on his saddle had a purpose and Arthur won't understand because he wasn't a cowboy. He understood now and was feeling a little bad for whatever beast was normally on the end of this rope. "Son of a bitch, Alfred! Make you horse stop backing up!" Arthur yelled as the he continued to be drug along the ground. Alfred laughed as he slowly walked towards him carrying another rope in his hands.

"And give you a chance to run off again? I don't think so darlin'." Arthur was still sputtering over being called darling when he realized Alfred had roped his hands together and cut the one attached to his leg. "Ok enough is enough Alfred. Release me at once!" Arthur hissed pushing himself to a sitting position so he could keep the American in his sights. Alfred just snorted a laugh at him pulling the old rope off the horn and placing the new one leashed to Arthur's wrists in its place. "I would stand up if I were you." He said patting his horses flank to show it his appreciation before he pulled himself up into his saddle and made a soft clicking noise making it start walking. Arthur jumped to his feet as to not be drug again.

"Alfred! Alfred you stop this at once do you hear me? You have had your bout of fun now let me go so I may leave!" Arthur raged pulling at his bindings even though he knew it was useless. The blue eyed man ignored him and didn't even so much as look back as Arthur yelled at him. After a while the Englishman fell quiet and settled for just glaring at the back of Alfred's cowboy hat. His ankle was beginning to ache painfully from where he'd been lassoed and his hands were throbbing both from the rope that all his tugging was rubbing raw spots on him and from falling into the dirt. He could feel warm blood dripping down them though not much. When he got out of this he was going to punch Alfred in his stupid overly attractive face. "Where are we going?" He asked as he was lead past the main house and around back. "Alfred where the bloody hell are we going?" silence was his only reply though he soon found out even without Alfred's help.

Arthur looked around wearily as Alfred dropped down from atop his ride and lead the horse and himself into a large barn. He had never been in Alfred's barn. The American had offered many times but Arthur had always declined the invite with a 'if you have seen one you have seen them all' reply. He now thoroughly regretted having not done so. At least then he would have know which way was the best escape path. Alfred released his lead from the horse and walked him further into the barn where the back opened up more leading to what looked like a semi indoor training area. Arthur jerked his arms back in a panic when he realized Alfred meant to tie him to the snubbing post that was in the middle. "Fuck off Alfred! I've had enough of this!" Arthur hissed making Alfred raise one eyebrow at him before paying him no mind again leaving him trapped.

Arthurs heart was pounding as Alfred walked calmly away from him speaking gently to his horse petting its head and rubbing its neck as he eased off its bridle and replaced it with a halter. He smiled that beautiful smile as he spoke with the beast again and Arthur crushed the jealously that was swimming in him. He was not going to be jealous of a damn horse just because Alfred was talking to it and, petting it and being oh so gentle and loving. He watched on as Alfred slowly started to take off its saddle and put it away. He came back removing the saddle pad and putting it in its place as well before he wet a sponge and started to calmly and gently wash away the sweat from its back. At this point Arthur had forced himself to stop watching Alfred and began to try releasing himself from the rope. Good God where had Alfred learned to tie a knot? This was ridiculous! The brit thought as he was unable to even loosen the rope a little. In aggravation he jerked his arms back in a foolish wish that the damn thing would just break and he would be free. When it didn't his aggravation intensified and he jerked again harder, then again harder and again before he was snarling in white hot anger he hadn't felt in a long while.

The sound of footsteps drew his attention away from his post and to Alfred who was slowly walking towards him watching him with calm calculating blue eyes. "What?" Arthur snarled giving the rope a jerk again.

Alfred shrugged casually tucking his hands into his back pockets never taking his eyes of England. "You have been at it for almost two hours. I was sure you would have tired yourself out by now…It can take a day or two though for a horse to be worn down sometimes so I can wait."

"First of I am not a fucking horse. Second off you stupid fucking twat I don't know what you're trying to accomplish and I frankly don't give a damn, but if you don't release me at once I am going to rip you fucking balls off."

There was that dangerous rouge smile again and England suddenly felt like it was a bad idea to pick a fight with the blond. "Them are some big words coming from somebody who's all tied up like that." Arthur growled at Alfred and the taller blond simple seemed to nod to himself and turn away without a word. "ALFRED DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME IN HERE!"

When the sound of the barn door closing and locking was his only reply Arthur scream. He raged like he hadn't in years jerking and pulling and kicking and screaming till his face was red and his heart was racing and his wrists burned. Finally when he had seethed so long that he couldn't possibly stand any more he dropped to the ground panting and felt a horrendous sob rip its way out of his chest. Damn it. Damn it all to hell…what had he done to make Alfred so mad at him. What could he have possibly done wrong to the burger obsessed git, he thought, sweat dripping down his body soaking his now dirt covered slacks and button down dress shift making it stick to him like a second skin. He shivered as a breeze came through. It was still uncomfortably hot inside the barn but now that he was in the shade with the breeze he was starting to get chilled. "Fuck!" he cursed aloud resting his head against the snubbing post. How long had he been out here? Days? Weeks? He was sure it was most likely only a few hours but it felt like so much more.

The next thing Arthur knew he was being startled awake by the feeling of someone pulling off his shoes. He jerked back but hissed when whoever was touching him gripped tightly at his swollen ankle. "Be still." The command came and Arthur complied for the moment if only because he was aching so badly.

"Alfred." He spoke up watching as the other blond set down his now naked foot and picked up the other one easing off his shoe then his sock. Alfred stood picking up the socks and folding them together so they wouldn't get separated and then grabbed the shoes walking over to a stack of baled hay and set them together on the ground. The dirt felt cool under Arthurs toes and he dug them into the ground a little as he spotted Alfred revol ver from earlier sitting on top of one of the hay bales. When he forced himself to look at Alfred again blue eyes were watching him closely unnerving him. He felt like those eyes could see him right to his core. It was a rather unpleasant feeling seeing as he could hardly stand to look at himself in the mirror most days recently. He didn't want anyone looking at him like that, lest of all Alfred.

"Ruger Bisley Single Action Revolver." Alfreds southern drawl startled Arthur out of his thoughts making him look back at the gun again before glancing nervously back at blue eyes nation. "Made right here in the U S of A." Alfred ran a loving hand along the stainless steel eyes on the gun now and not Arthur, obvious pride that his people had made the weapon. "Shoots six rounds. .17 Hornady Magnum Rimfire. Weighs 45 ounces. Is 12.75 inches long...That's 324 millimeters for you British folk." He said glancing back at Arthur before returning to the gun. "And the Barrel is 7.5 inches, 190 millimeters. It's a beautiful gun…Accurate, smooth…a little slow to reload but I think it just makes you saver the shot…" Alfred lifts his hand away from the gun and Arthur lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Alfred-"

"America." Alfred said cutting the shorter blond off startling him.

"W-wha-"

"You will call me America." Green eyes widen and Arthur can feel a burning in the back of his nose and an itching at the corners of his eyes that let him know he was about to cry. "What did I do?" He blurted out, shaking his head to fight back the tears. "A-Alfred what did I do wrong?"

Several emotions flicker across Alfred's face and Arthur struggled to catch them all. Hesitation, fear, remorse, finally resolve settled in and Arthur had to duck his head to bit down his sob. There was a hand under his chin lifting his head and a check against his own, warm breath ghosting across the shell of his ear the cool frame of Texas brushing the side of his face. He hadn't even heard the other move.

Arthur could practically feel all the words trying to escape Alfred. There was so much he wanted to say that it was like a physical pressure between them, pushing them apart, pulling them together. He wanted to explain. He wanted to pull Arthur close and tell him he is sorry. He wanted to cry that it was not what England thinks. Arthur could feel all those hovering around his ex-colony like a horrid dark cloud but he knew none of these things would happen. Alfred had made his choice and once the American has come to a decision there is no turning back. "You will call me America." Was whispered gently into his ear and Arthur had to close his eyes and shutter because the tone was far too sweet for such dark words.

Alfred pulled back and didn't look Arthur in the eye as he set to work on unbuttoning his pants with strangely steady hands. "A-America!" Arthur shrieked trying to get away but couldn't. Not with his hands tied to that damn post and Alfred gripping his left hip hard enough to bruise should he start to struggle. "America stop!" Alfred jerked off the slacks and seemed to debate before pulling off the union jack boxers as well before standing again leaving Arthur to desperately try and cover himself.

As the embodiment of the United States calmly folded up the pants and undergarment he looked over his shoulder. "Do you know how a cowboy breaks a wild horse?" Arthur swallowed hard but glared as best he could. "Normally we'll get a bunch of fellas together." Alfred said moving slowly back towards Arthur his spurs chiming as he walked. "And we hold them down." The blond dropped down to Arthurs height suddenly pinning him back on the ground making him unable to hid his sex from view. Sharp baby blues trailed all along Arthur's body, stopping to stare blatantly at his semi hard manhood making the brits breath catch in the back of his throat. "Next one lucky bastard gets to climb on hanging on for dear life and" Blue met wide green. "Ride." The word was barely a whisper between them and Arthur felt his pulse flutter and his sex harden even more. His tongue felt thick in his mouth but he managed to speak after a few false starts. "What if the horse throws the rider?"

That beautiful smile that equally made Arthur want to pull Alfred down and kiss him senseless and punch him in the jaw graced the Americans face. "Should the rider be thrown the only course of action to take is to climb right back on. I can't show you your place if I let you think you've won sugar." The last part is almost purred and Arthur didn't realize his glare had turned into shock until Alfred laughed at him. "Ya look concerned England." Alfred blushed a gentle hand along Arthurs cheek before caressing a plump bottom lip. Arthur could hardly believe his eyes. Alfred was gazing at his lips lovingly as if he planned to memorize the way they looked in that exact moment. Arthur jerked away and snarled, Alfred had caught him off guard but he was not forgetting what was really going on here. The Brat had basically kidnapped him and was now blatantly telling Arthur that he planned to have his way with him.

"Piss off! I'm not a wild horse to be trained! And you have got another fuckin thing coming if you think a child like you could ever break me! I ruled you once you ungrateful little bastard! I owned you! And If you think that-that…" Arthur trailed off as Alfred grinned at him obviously pleased about something.

"What are you bloody smiling at you git!" Arthur raged struggling to get the other from pinning him down.

"I've missed you." The words shocked England almost as much as the loving kiss that followed. Mixed signals. He was getting to many mixed signals

t was making his head spin. He forced his head away and snapped teeth at Alfred narrowly missing his throat making the nation smile widely again before he used his free hand to unbutton Arthur's shirt. "You beautiful you know…I think you forget sometimes…but you are." A large warm hand tweaked a nipple making Arthur bite back a moan before it passed on down his newly exposed abdomen. There, nimble finders splayed across the taunt flesh and Alfred was just looking at him again in wonder like this was the first time he had ever seen his own tanned hand against Arthurs own pale skin.

It wasn't. They had been alive far too long with far too much pent up frustration and love for it not happen eventually but they were hardly an item as everyone assumed. They fucked in passing with sweet whispers and promises that meant nothing in the mornings light. Arthur craved more. He always had, always would but they were not humans. They were nations and it would be too hard for them to engage in a formal relationship when they lived at the whims of their human leaders. Should their leaders ever disagree with one another it would put strain on them in and put them in an awkward position. And Nations often found themselves in another's bed. For reasons of treats, or bonding of a union, or to secure an alliance. What would happen then? He wondered. It was better this way.

"York?" The question startled him again.

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur scowled thick eyebrows furrowing.

"You can beg me a little later but I'm asking if this is York." Alfred replied smiling cheekily. The little brat. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Yes…your pinky is just brushing Leeds…"

America made a soft noise of confirmation gently sliding his pinky back and forth before his hand nimbly slipped around to Arthurs back rubbing soothingly up his spin making the island nation arch and bite back a moan. "Pennines? They say it is the backbone of your nation."

"A-Ah yes!" Arthur snapped, his blood pounding in his ears. "Stop it!"

Alfred was chuckling though the only reason England knew it was because he could feel the rumble of Alfred's chest against his upper thigh. The larger nation was leaning over him placing open mouth kisses against his rib cage. "S-stop! STOP!" Arthur shrieked in horror causing the other man to pause in his ministrations. "But you like it?" Alfred said sounding confused as his hand slid back out from under the Briton and was gently stroking his sides as one would calm a horse with their touch. Arthur was panting and frankly to embraced to tell the American what the problem was but he didn't have to as Alfred's thumb brushed over one of the spot he had been kissing and Arthur saw gasped.

Alfred frowned. "What is this?" He asked frowning a little pressing harder on the spot trying to get a feel for where it was geographically on the island nation. "England?...what is this?" He repeated the question smiling widely rubbing the spot more liking the reaction he was getting. Arthur kept his mouth shut out of spit but mostly to hold back moans though the effort became futile as Alfred latched his mouth onto the spot alternating between sucking and nipping and full out biting.

Arthur saw white. Stars exploded behind his eyes and he threw his head back crying out. "WALES!"

Alfred jerked back like he had been burned making Arthur fear the poor boy would give himself whiplash. Though he quickly turned that worry towards his own health, when he finally managed to calm his panting down and opened his eyes to see Alfred practically bearing his teeth at him. "My. Name. Is. America." He ground the words out from between his teeth and Arthur had to fight not to snarl back at him unsure of what would happen if he did and opted instead to just be honest and not pick a fight.

"I wasn't calling out his name in place of yours you sodding git! You asked what it was, I was telling you! It's Wales!"

"Wales?" Alfred asked looking adorably confused for a moment. "Like…your brother Wales?"

"Yes you stupid prat!" Arthur hissed face going beat red. "Oh God he is going to kill me!"

"Why?" Alfred asked toying with the spot again making Arthur whimper before snapping. "Because he can feel that you dumb oaf! He is his own embodiment, but he is part of the United Kingdom and as such we have a connection! That is his where he and I connect! Jesus mother of God stop touching it, it's sensitive!" Alfred grinned widely.

"Wanna see if I can find Scotland and Northern Ireland too?" He teased and this time Arthur did snarl back at him. "The only thing I want you to do is cut this rope and bugger off!"

"You do realize Darlin that bugger here is a highly offensive term for somebody who practices anal sex?" Alfred asked smiling wider as England turned three shades redder. He opened his mouth to curse the American and his stupid abuse of HIS language when he was silenced with a fierce kiss.

Gone were all the playful touches and exploration. Gone were all the loving gentle strokes.

Back was the cowboy ready to break his horse.

Their teeth clanked painfully as Alfred crashed them together, a grip in Authur's messy dirty blond locks holding him in place, as if he could mold them into one entity starting with their lips. Alfred pulled away and latched onto Arthurs neck biting and sucking intending to leave another mark to claim the Brit as his. With his mouth newly free and his lungs sucking back in air Arthur began to rage. "God damn it America! Got off me! You have no right! A-Ahhh. Sto-stop! So help me God I'm going to kill you!"

America paid him no mind and slid a hand between their bodies to rub at Arthur's rock hard erection before sliding lower and massaging his balls gently. England nearly swallowed his tongue at the unexpected fondling of his privates but found the muscle still in working order when an unlubed finger found its way into his entrance.

"Fucking cock sucking piece of shit! I swear to God Alfred if you don't stop right now I'm going to-"

Steady blues met rage filled green. "Shut up." He lost the use of his tongue again as he stared at those beautiful expressive eyes. Arthur suddenly had the strongest urge to have those eyes looking up at him full of want. Begging for release. How perfect Alfred would look bond and gaged and complacent. How wonderful it would be to have him forced into silence the only sounds he was allowed to make were the ones Arthur forced from him, muffled by the cloth in his mouth. He could conquer him. He could bend America over any surfaced he pleased and fuck him raw if that's what he wanted to do. He could do it because he was the Fucking United Kingdom god damn it and he would do as he pleased! Fuck this submissive shit.

Arthur snapped from his thoughts as a third finger was forced into him and quickly stretched before it was pulled back out again. The next thing he knew the rope binding him was being cut and Alfred was jerking the shirt from his shoulders.

Seizing his chance Arthur shoved Alfred with all his might and scrambled on all fours across the barn to the hay bales grabbing the revolver and pointing back at America. To his surprise though, Alfred didn't look upset in the least. No. No, the little bastard was smiling at him looking completely happy with the situation. "Oh England…I have missed you…But it's not your turn." Alfred stated walk closer and Arthurs resolve wavered some. "Don't bloody come any closer America I'm warning you."

"You won't shoot me England. If you couldn't do it to me back when I was fighting for my independence you won't do it now." Alfred was standing before him know and knelt down so they were the same height. "Besides," He said smiling dangerously grabbing hold of Arthur's still swollen ankle and yanking him closer so their lips were mere centimeters apart, his cowboy hat shifted higher up on his head so they could fit closer together. "You want me to ride you."

Arthur shivered at the words and for one spiteful second he wished they weren't true. But as America gently eased the gun down so it wasn't pressing painfully into his ribs and allowed Arthur to keep the weapon just to prove his point that the Englishmen did indeed want it, the Briton felt himself relaxing. There was a reason they were going through all this. Alfred was an idiot sometimes but he always always had good intentions for someone at heart. If Arthur was to assume that the good intentions were for him this time around he would have to play it to the end to find out what it was all about.

"Fine then, but do be quick about it. I haven't all day to waist on a whelp like you." Alfred laughed then an arm wrapping around Arthurs back getting a firm hold before jerking him forward and in onto his own cock. Arthur would have commented on the fact that he hadn't known Alfred could be so smooth or that he hadn't even seen him put any lube on his dick (though it obviously there) Let alone release himself from the confines of his jeans, but he was too busy trying to remember how to breathe and see beyond the stars exploding behind his eyes.

It hurt. It always hurt no matter how much preparation came before hand but God damn if that boy didn't have a honing device set right for his prostate.

Someone was moaning and begging for movement and it took him a full thirty seconds to realize that the words where coming from his own mouth and Alfred was chuckling in his ear teasing the skin between his teeth. "Don't worry Sugar I will make this worth your time."

"Bastard!" Arthur snarled before Alfred started to move with in him rocking them together and moaning deep in the back of his throat. At some point Arthur had dropped the gun so he could slip his hands up Alfred's shirt, and claw at the American's back making him thrust harder in pleasure filled retribution. Alfred's hands were everywhere but where Arthur wanted them the most so he reached his one of his own down to take care of his problem, but is was batted away. "Don't touch. I say when you get pleasure." Alfred smiled wider when Arthur dug nails harder into his partners muscled back making him moan.

The American stopped what he was doing to suddenly flip Arthur around so he was on all fours before slamming back into him not giving him a break. Arthur clawed at the ground needing more. It wasn't enough. He was so close but it wasn't enough yet. "God damn it America PLEASE!" he all but screamed closing his eyes and dropping his head panting doing his best to keep himself upright with his exhausted limbs. He ached but it was so damn good.

Alfred peppered open mouth kisses across Arthurs back and was still coordinated enough to keep his break neck pace as he guided Arthur back and forth onto himself with firm hands on thin pale hips. Once Alfred kissed his way from one end of the Pennines to the other Aruther realized the larger nation was whispering to him between kisses. "I missed you. I missed you. I missed you." Like some type of mantra as he worshiped England's body. He opened his mouth to ask how he could possibly miss him when they saw each other all the time, but all that came out were begs for Alfred to fuck him harder faster please god more!

Arthur nearly released when he felt one of Alfred's large warm hand finally wrap around his manhood. Al squeezed the muscle teasingly before he started to pump Arthur out of sync with his own thrusts just to drive the British man crazy. He placed one last kiss smiling into the nape of Arthur's neck when he heard the other whimper and gasp. "America! Please!"

"As you wish." And just like that everything matched up and Arthur's world went white.

When green eyes blinked dazedly Arthur found himself lying on the ground, his arms having finally given out, and pulled tight against Alfred who was spooning behind him. He orgasmed so hard he'd blacked out…whitened out? Whatever. He had lost time. Not much he was sure seeing as his body was still trembling in aftershock of his intense finish and he was panting like a dog trying to catch his breath.

After a few minutes of their silence, their uneven breathing and horses shifting in their stalls the only noises filling large barn, Arthur spoke up. "What…was that?"

Alfred chuckled behind him kissing chastely at his collarbone. "I missed you Arty." He replied using Arthur's nickname and signaling an end to whatever role play he had just drug them through.

"Alfred…I see you far more then I see any other country! I just saw you last week at the world meeting! How could you possibly miss me?" Arthur snapped trying to turn to look at Alfred so he could glare at him properly but the taller nation kept him locked where he was. Making his point that he didn't want Arthur moving just yet, he gently started to pull out any pebbles that were stuck in England's palms from his fall earlier as a form of apology.

"I'm not the only one who's noticed you know…Even your queen had said something to me about it…She asked if there was anything I could do…"

"Are you trying to imply that my queen wanted you to fuck me into the ground Alfred?" Arthur growled dangerously making Alfred chuckle.

"You're queen wanted me to help you…The sex was Francis idea." Alfred replied pulling out the last pebble gentle rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tender flesh.

"Francis! Francis told you to kidnap me, tie me up, and fuck me because that's what my queen wanted you to do?" Arthur asked starting to loss some of his after sex bliss quickly.

"Well the tying up part was Ludwig's idea actually…The kidnapping was Feliciano's…Kiku said I should dress up…Ivan added the role play part…and Mattie was the one who suggested my old cowboy look." Alfred replied doing his best not to let the smile show in his voice though he was doing an awful job at it. He chuckled when he heard Arthur groan.

"Alfred! Why were you discussing ME at all with the rest of the G8 and my QUEEN!" Arthur snapped.

"Because we missed you Arthur!" When Alfred heard the island nation growl he decided to try and explain his reasoning better. "Arthur you haven't been yourself in a long time! You have been getting distant from everyone. Even your queen! We were all afraid you were…I don't know you're OLD Iggy you know!" Arthur sputtered in indignation but Alfred pressed on. "We were afraid that you were growing bored with living! You wouldn't be the first nation. We live a real long time you know! So I had to find a way to like…bring you back. The old you back I mean. The one with fire and spunk and who sings the sex pistols in the shower when he thought I was still sleeping after a crazy day of sexcapades …and has a tattoo of an electric guitar on his hip that you didn't know I knew about." Arthur flushed at Alfred's words and the way he caressed the six string image he had imbedded into his skin but hidden under a mass amount of cover up and a glamor charm he had placed on himself when he had grown too embarrassed of his body art. "I had to find a way to make you mad enough to…like wake up! I knew that if I pissed you off enough you would snap out of it."

"I haven't been that bad Alfred. I-"

"When was the last time you went out with Prussia and Denmark to drink?" Alfred cut him off.

"I…Well…"

"Three decades ago Iggy. I know because I asked them. " Arthur frowned at that trying to remember the last time he had went out with the other part of the Bad Brothers trio…had it really been that long?

"When was the last time you had tea with your queen?"

"Three weeks ago!" he replied readily but he could feel Alfred shaking his head behind his back.

"Four months Arty…She said you just stopped coming…" Surely not! He though frowning hard trying to remember sitting in the garden of Buckingham palace three weeks ago as he was sure he had but found he couldn't summon up the memory…had he really missed four months of tea drinking with his beloved queen.

"Arthur…can you remember when the last time you had sex with me was? The last time you had been intimate with ANYONE at all?" Arthur didn't even open his mouth this time trying his best to remember but found for the life of him he couldn't remember when he had.

"I don't know…" he replied honestly his back rigid with his sudden realization that he was worse off then he'd thought. Perhaps he had been a bit depressed no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He wasn't a fool. He knew nations faded away. Ancient Egypt, ancient Rome...He had just never imagined he might become one of them. "I…" He felt himself chock up and Alfred saved him from having to talk.

"I know…Don't worry Arthur. Your friends…we love you. We won't let you fade away. I'm the hero remember! It's my job to save you!" Alfred said his hands working wonders on Arthurs back making him relax again though slowly.

"You didn't really seem to mind doing your duty this time mister super hero." Arthur said blushing trying to lighten the mood. He took a little satisfaction out of the fact that he could feel the heat off Alfred's own face in his back as the younger nation hid his face between his shoulder blades.

"It's not like it was a chore or nothing." He muttered. "I…kinda lo-like you anyway so…" They settled into silence again. "We should get into the house…" Alfred said softly. "It's getting late…" Arthur made a soft mhum sound but didn't pull away. Alfred's thumb was still tracing over his tattooed hip bone and he didn't want to go in just yet because then this moment would end. They would shower separately. Go to bed separately. In the morning they would set out a plan to keep Arthur from pulling back into his depression then he would leave again to go back home. He didn't want that yet.

He heard Alfred swallow hard behind him and then lick his lips nervously. "You know…I've been kinda…having economic troubles."

"Mhum?" Arthur said holding his breath as he felt Alfred start to fidget a little.

"So I was thinking that…if you didn't mind that is…we could maybe…shower together…"

"Y-ya…Yeah that's fine." Arthur said quickly blushing harder.

"Great! Um…I also…haven't turned on the um heater…and It gets pretty chilly at night you know…so if you um you know didn't mind sharing a…bed it would really help me out…cause I can't really afford the bill…if I had to turn on the heater I mean." Alfred stumbled over his explanation and Arthur had to wonder why someone in this god forsaken state even had a heater though he smiled and nodded quickly. "No no. That's ok. I can do that…for you I mean. Share a bed…I don't…really mind…at all…"

They laid together a moment longer before Alfred made a joke about watching Arthur run across his lawn naked cause he wasn't giving him back his clothes and they broke into an argument as Alfred's laughter filled the barn. "I'll strip down and do it with you Arty if it will make you smile! Oh hey the others gave me all kinds of ideas on how to make sure you don't get bored you know…so if you a little later you wanna you know try them out that's ok with me!" The Taller blond said pulling Arthur tighter against him.

England couldn't help but smile a little. "If it's alright by you Alfred I have a couple ideas of my own I'd like to try." He said wondering if Alfred had ever seen him in his full pirate ensemble.


	2. Deviant

Round Two! Just a little something. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I have never written anything for the whole United Kingdom before so I do applogize if they seem a little OOC. I am toying with they idea of making this a America/England/Scotland/Ireland/Wales but its still up in the air. Let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Deviant **

England shifted uncomfortable in his seat staring at his cup of tea refusing to look up. He already knew what he would see if he did. Pale green eyes would be moist with unshed tears and at the same time glaring at him like they could rip his very soul to shreds. God bless why was this happening to him.

"**Lloegr?" (England) aw damn it all to hell why couldn't have left Americas on time. If he had left when he was supposed to he could have arrived home gotten his change of clothes and gone to see his queen like he had planned to do. But no. No the stupid American idiot had leaned down to kiss him as he was headed out the door and whispered a teasing 'Ya'll come back now ya hear?' in his ear and he had lost it. And by lost it he meant his clothes and his sanity apparently because he ended up getting leaned over Alfred's staircase and rammed into oblivion completely missing his flight and had to wait three more hours to catch the next one. Not that he particularly minded…no…not at all because though stairs would not have been his first choice in places to fuck, it was sure being added to his list now. His back was aching from digging into the steps but god it had been worth it to watch Alfred's face as he gripped Arthurs own messy locks rocking his hips teasingly slow at first before he complied to his lovers demands for more and picked up his pace. **

"**Lloegr!" (England) The voice drew him from his dirty memory, a blush fixed firmly across his face as he looked up out of habit at the call of his name meeting the furious eyes of his brother. "Who?" **

"**Who what?" England asked faking ignorance as he lifted his tea to his lips taking a sip hoping it would settled his nerves and hid the fact that he was extremely guilty looking.**

"**Who did you fuck last night that you allowed them to…to…" Tears threatened to fall again and his taller brother stood slamming his hands down on the table. "You know what they did Lloegr! Don't make me say it! Do you even know where I was you hychydig cacha! (Little Shit) I was in the middle of a meeting!" Look at what they did!" Wales yelled jerking down the collar of his gray turtle neck showing England a rather large rather familiar looking hickey. **

**England held back a whimper and a blush as he remembered just how it felt when America had given him the twin to the mark his brother was showing him that rested on his ribs. "Wales I'm sorry. I…It was an accident." He finished lamely looking away again and standing to put his cup in the sink as he finished its contents off. **

"**Accident! Accident!" Wales practically shrieked from behind him before muttering something in welsh that Arthur didn't bother trying to translate. "Sorry I bumped into something or I was training and took a hit to the side. Those are accidents. YOU LET SOMEONE-" **

**The sudden silence made England turn and look but he regretted it the moment he did and let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you two here now?" He asked as Scotland and Northern Ireland stood in his kitchen doorway. **

"**Just dropped by ta say hello is all." The red headed Scotsman said smiling as he looked between Wales, who had fixed his collar back into place and was staring down at his own cup of tea, and England. "I dinna know Wales was gonna be 'ere to. You come to see who accosted our 'lil **bràthair too?"

Damn Alfred and his wondering hands. Arthur hadn't said a word to the brat about it but he had felt him brush against Scotland and Ireland several times during the multiple times they had…fought off England's boredom…He knew if he had the wanker would have attacked them in a similar fashion as he had Wales. "That is not any or your concern. You can just mind your business and leave my home at once." Arthur replied turning back around intending to do his dishes but changing his mind when he remembered the lingering marks on his wrists. Oh his brothers would have a field day if they saw so instead he just scowled out the window.

There was silence behind him again. Damn it. Damn it all to hell they were plotting something. They were never this quiet. "Whatever it is don't you even think about it." Arthur called over his shoulder. He caught sight of Irelands reddish brown hair from the corner of his eye and darted to the left, headed threw the dining room to the living room in an attempt to escape whatever evil was about to be unleashed upon him.

"Bloody hell!" he cried out as he was tackled from behind sending him crashing onto his coffee table where. "Get OFF!" He shouted as his freckled faced brother sat atop him trying to keep him pinned. Arthur had almost bucked the other off when Scotland had joined in and the three of them ended up wrestling on the floor. Arthur managed to head butt Ireland at some point making him retreat some and start yelling at him with an accent thick enough that even Scotland paused to listen and try and figure out what he was saying. "hey, We haven't got a clue what your even saying boyo." Wales cut in standing in the door way effectively cutting off England's only escape. Ireland stopped his ranting and flushed red. "Shut up." He muttered. "Now England! You are goin' ta tell us who ye been wrestling with last night or we're gonna start guessing random people and going and asking them about that. You don't want that now do ye?"

Curse his brothers and their insufferable curiosity. "I will not be divulging in my personal life with the likes of you three!" He spat and watched as Ireland gained a dangerous glint to his sea green eyes. "That's fine." He said shrugging leaning in closer to his younger brother. "We like making up our own stories to go along with the marks left behind anyway!" Scotland whispered into Arthur's ear as someone's hands slipped up his shirt and jerked it over his head before he could find a way to stop them. "W-wait!" He yelled trying his best to hid his body from view but Scotland saw fit to climb at top him and sit on his stomach keeping him in place. "Would you look at all this!" Ireland teased poking at hickey left over Wales on Englands ribcage. "Come here Wales I wanna see what it did to you!" Ireland cried abandoning Arthur in favor of tackling his broad shouldered brother and tugging up his shirt too. "Awwww Scot 'e got one too! The little bastard was trying to hid it from us!"

Wales whined and shoved at Ireland making him tople over before the three older brothers turned all their attention back onto England. "Oh would ya look at all these marks!" Scotland teased before pausing when he saw his blod haired brothers wrists. "Oi…What the hell is this!" He demanded and Arthur shoved at him trying to get him to go away.

"It's nothing. Leave me alone you stupid twat." England hissed doing his best to hid the still aching apendages. He had no such luck though as Wales saw fit to grab hold of his smaller arms and jerk them above his head pinning them to the floor so all three brothers could get a look.

"Laddy…" Ireland said leaning forward so they were eye to eye his brownish red hair falling into his face. "You're gonna tell us who roughed you up so bad and we're gonna take care of it for you."

Roughed him up? Arthur though confused before it hit him. Dear Lord they though he'd been forced. "Oh for the Love of the queen you three it wasn't like that!" He snapped.

"There is no reason to lie to us Boyo?" Wales said from above him.

"Aye we're your big brothers and we don't right like you all the time we can't be letting other people run around forcing you to do god knows what." Scotland agreed nodding from his seat ontop of him.

"That's not what happened damn it!" Arthur cursed. "Well it was at first but it was just- See the thing is…" He didn't know how to explain without giving Alfred away and God help the poor bastard if his brothers got their hands on him.

The sound of the door opening and then shutting made all four of the boys look up. "Oh mon cher! I came to see how…" Francis faded off when he walked into the living room to see England and Wales half undressed and Scotland and Ireland looking like they had been through a decent romp already from their previous wrestling. England suddenly seemed to realize how it must look to the perverted Frenchman with his arms held above his head by Wales, Scotland sitting dangerously close to his groin and Ireland unnecessarily close to his face. "MON CHER!" Francis shrieked with joy. "You have become a deviant again! I must send Amérique a thank you! We were all worried about how you would react but I can see the results were très magnifique! (Very magnificent)"

Arthur groaned when his brothers chorused the name together. "America?" Oh the poor brat would never see it coming. Maybe Arthur could get there before his brothers and have sex one more time before they killed him…Mmm ya like on the kitchen counter.

Boy that took longer than a thought and it was only like 3 pages…hum let me know what you think. Next chapter will either be Alfred meeting the brothers of Arthur playing Pirate. Choices choices! Review! I love your reviews soooo much!


	3. Trust

Ok so this chapter didn't really turn out like I thought it would and I'm so so so sorry for all of you who were wanting and interaction between Alfred and Arthurs brothers! Please don't kill me! That is going to be my next chapter but I really needed this one in there to keep the plot still in her and have this not just be about crazy smut. Don't get me wrong I am a HUGE fan of smut but I figured if I was going to spend some time with this story I wanted it to make sense. So anyway I hope I didn't let anyone down with chapter and please enjoy and review to let me know what you thought!

Trust

America had known the second England had shown back up in his country. He could feel him walking across his land similar to how it feels to have a feather traced along your flesh. He shivered with anticipation. As much as he just wanted to run all the way to the airport and grab the other up in his arms and have his way with him right there on the conveyer belt he knew first off Arthur would probably let him, then beat him senseless, second off he didn't want other people to see his Iggy naked. That was for him alone, whenever England decided to share it with him.

So he waited. He put himself to work out on his property, mending fences or putting up new ones. Cleaning horse stalls, and the cow pens. Feeding the chickens, collecting the eggs. Ridding out to herd in the cattle, back to fixing fences. It was there on the west side of his property that Arthur finally found his way towards him.

Alfred couldn't help but smile as he watched the Englishman storm his way towards him. "Oi! You blasted manner-less sorry excuse of a country! I have been looking for you everywhere!" He yelled and America leaned against the post he had just put into the ground and smiled a little wider. Arthur's normally wild blond hair was matted to his head with sweat and he had pulled off his over coat and had the article of clothing folded and draped over his forearm trying to cool himself a little but to no avail. It was hot today, even for Texas and the white button up the brit was wearing was starting to stick to his skin in places giving Alfred little peeks of the sexy lean muscle hidden underneath. Arthurs face was even starting to get a little red on the cheeks and Alfred made a mental note to pick on him for being so fair skinned and getting sun burn having only been outside a few hours.

"Howdy Arthur. I didn't reckon you would be back so soon." He said not even bothering to try and keep the smile out of his voice.

"Listen here you git. I flew all the way down here to save your insufferable yankee ass so-" Alfred silenced him with a kiss.

"Well that's right sweet of you Arthur." The taller blond purred wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist and bringing him closer despite the heat. "Listen darling I got some corn bread and chicken cookin up in the house. What do you say to taking a quick dip in the river and headin back to the house for some grub?"

"Alfred I am trying to warn you-" Arthur paused as he watched Alfred walk away from him stripping down to his bare ass as he went. "Have you no decency!" The British man shrieked rushing after the younger grabbing clothes as he went.

"Oh Come on Arty. Not like nobodies gonna see us out here. This is all my land for miles. No one else is out here but us." Arthur looked away blushing and thrust Alfred clothes into his chest. He could feel the vibrations of the American laughing at him all the way through his arm. "Don't be so ornery Arty. You know you wanna." Alfred said taking the clothes and dropping them again off to the side before he walked down into a ravine expecting Arthur to follow. Cursing under his breath Arthur did just that.

"Alfred why would I even want to go swimming in some dirty nasty water you have out in your yard? We could just go in house and sit in the air conditioning." The dirty blond complained watching as Alfred walked into the slow moving water and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cause Arty. If we did that I wouldn't get to see you naked." He replied winking causing the pale face to go even redder. "Come on old man. I know you're not afraid of being a little crazy are you? Maybe you really are just too old to have any fun anymore."

Curse him and his ability to taunt people into doing whatever he wanted, Arthur thought as he sighed and started to unbutton his own shirt. "Fine then. But just a quick dip then we really must be off Alfred. I'm serious." Arthur insisted as he folded all his clothing and set it on a fallen log to keep them from getting too dirt. When he turned back around he found Alfreds eyes following him eating up his bare skin. Despite the ungodly heat he shivered. "Stop looking at me like that you prat." He snapped feeling uncomfortable with those unwavering baby blues on him.

"Aww don't be shy Arthur. I was just thinkin you look awful purdy...all pale skin like that…like one of them moonflowers." The look in Alfred's eyes had changed from teasing to one that was hard for Arthur to distinguish. It wasn't lust like it should have been…but more…admiration, awe…love perhaps.

"Belt up brat." Arthur muttered blushing red again and walking into the water quickly to hid himself from view. He could hear Alfred laughing at him and swimming out to the deeper part of the river. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud the cool water felt good on his heated flesh. Soothing after all the stress he had gone through to lose his brothers and get to America before them. He saw the shadow come over him before he felt the gentle hand at his hip. "Alfred. We agree to just a quick dip." He scolded feeling the others thumb rub back and forth in a soothing motion as a solid chest pressed up against Arthurs back.

"I know we did Arty…but…You're lookin right fine. I don't know if I can help myself."

Arthur flushed at the sweet words but balked when he felt the others hardness in his back. "ALFRED! Honestly! We are-"

"Fighting off your boredom, one kinky place to have sex at a time?" Alfred cut on placing a kiss on Arthurs neck. Arthur turned to face Alfred and tell him off but found himself wrapped up in the other's arms, being slowly led into deeper water. Arthur sighed following the blond without putting up a fight.

He frowned as the water started to come up above his shoulders and Alfred kept walking until Arthur was barely digging his tip toes into the mud trying to keep his head above the water. "Alfred!" he hissed frustrated. He wanted to kick to try and stay afloat but he was too close to Alfred to swim properly. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Alfred's large work callused hands on the back of his thighs lifting his legs up. "Come on sugar, Trust me every once in a while." Alfred purred in Arthurs ear making the other relax a little and wrap his legs around the American's hips and arms around his neck.

"Don't make me regret it." Arthur muttered not even sure if the taller man heard him.

"Close your eyes." Alfred said softly making the old nation scowl.

"Why should I?"

"Because" Alfred said looking him in the eye. "I asked you to." Arthur frowned harder at the seriousness in which Alfred was speaking to him so instead of arguing with the taller blond he decided to trust him as the other asked. Arthur closed his eyes but stayed tense feeling incredibly stupid sitting naked in the middle of a river clinging to Alfred with his eyes closed. He should have just warned the stupid git and been off like he had planned, but no Alfred always had to talk him into doing stupid things.

Alfred must have sensed Arthur about to start complaining because he gently pressed his lip's against the birts keeping him quite. "Just relax Arthur."

"I feel ridiculous." He felt Alfred chuckle at him. "Why am I doing this? I thought you were supposed to be helping me get rid of my boredom?" Better to tempt the boy into sex now instead of waiting and playing his silly little games.

"I am."

"Then why am I sitting here with my bloody eyes closed!" Arthur snapped tempted to just open his eyes and be done with it.

"You…" Alfred said kissing each closed eyelid in turn. "Depend far too much on visual stimulation sir." Arthur felt a nip at his ear and shuttered. "Just relax Arty. Relax and just listen to the world around you. When's the last time you just…listened to our world?" Arthur frowned at the thought trying to remember the last time he had just listened. When he couldn't summon up a date he decided to play along.

"Alright fine." He muttered forcing himself to relax in Alfred's hold. "Thank you." The other barely breathed out a reply against Arthur's ear and if he hadn't been listening for it he probably would have missed it all together. With both of them now quiet Arthur focused in on the sounds he had heard but not taken note of. The water moving around them was the first thing he registered. It gurgled by them happily making soft bubbling sounds. Next the gentle song of birds floated into his ears. He focused harder and found he could identify some of them. House finch, Northern mockingbird, American robin, bewick's wren. The sound of the leaves swaying with the gentle breeze, and a jackrabbit hopping along the bank, his and Alfred breathing, his and Alfred's hearts beating. It was beautiful.

"Can you hear it?" Alfred asked softly. Arthur could hardly believe how difficult it was to reply. "Yes." How had he have forgotten this? The beauty that was silence of human interference. The beauty of the world he had always been a part of. He felt Alfred's hands trail along his back rubbing soothing circles as if he understood the shock Arthur was feeling. "You're doing good Arthur." He whispered in his ear. "Now let's move on to what you feel now as well."

"I feel you." Arthur replied honestly and Alfred laughed at him. The sound of his joy joined the sound of nature all around them and strangely it didn't stand out or feel out of place. Then again why should it. He was America. This was all his. The birds songs were his songs, the bubble of the river was like the flow of his own life blood, the breeze like his breath. He belonged here.

"What else can you feel?" Alfred asked.

"The water." It ran across his skin, gently pulling at Arthur as if begging him to come with it. To completely relax and ride the slow easy flow for the rest of time.

"The wind." Where the water pulled at him to come the wind begged him to stay. To never move again and just let its gentle caress pet him in his hair across his face down his neck.

"The sun." Even in the shade and depths of the water with the caress of the wind he could still feel the kiss of the sun. It rolled over his exposed skin eating away any of the chill left from the water or breeze.

"You." He said again though this time not only the physical sense he had meant before. No. This time he wasn't just feeling Alfred's hands tracing patterns along his back and thighs, the heat the other's flesh was giving off where they were pressed so intimately together with Arthurs manhood against Alfred's solid stomach. The American's breathe against his ear and neck. He registered all this to but this time his understanding transcended that alone and encompassed everything around them. The wind, the water, the air, the animals. It was all Alfred.

And it was beautiful.

His breathe must have hitched because Alfred was whispering softly in his ear that it everything was ok, that he was right there. The American eased Arthur away until he felt his back press against the warm earth of the river bank. "Alfred?" he asked weakly and felt a kisses pressed to his neck and down his newly exposed stomach.

"Shh Shh. I'm right here." Alfred spoke gently and suddenly all Arthur wanted to do was to get away. To hid and never come out again because he had forgotten. He'd forgotten how beautiful Alfred was, and how simple the world could be, and all that beauty was focused on him when he hadn't even had the decency to remember it.

He pulled away a little barely starting to open his eyes when a hand cover them again and Alfred was kissing him firm on the lips. "Let me do this Arthur. Let me make love to you right proper like I've always wanted."

He hiccupped a sob and Alfred hushed him again petting him and speaking softly as he gently slid his fingers inside to prepare him.

If Arthur prided himself on one thing it was that he had never cried during sex. Not the first time when he had lost his virginity to Denmark during the Viking raids. Not the hate sex he had with France his whole life. Or the betrayal sex he'd had with Germany during the blitz. Or the constant conquering your armada sex he had with Spain. Or any of the times he had sex with the nations of the world be it out of love or lust or duty or betrayal. He had never once cried during the act. Afterwards he had. Many I time lock away in the safety of his own house, absolutely. But never ever had he let someone see him so broken while having sex.

Then again…this wasn't sex, he comforted himself as he wept hands pressed against his face so Alfred wouldn't see. This was love making and it was so sweet it hurt.

He was completely surrounded by Alfred with nowhere to run and hid. Alfred was all around him. The water lapping at his body as the moved in unison. The ground holding him in place as firmly as Alfred's own hands on his hips. The wind surrounding him as Alfred completely filled him to the brink.

As he cried Alfred eased his hands from his face and wiped away the tears whispering gentle encouragement in his ear. "It hurts." The dirty blond finally sobbed the words out feeling so completely open and exposed. It was like every nerve ending was raw and on the surface. Not phiscally but emotionally.

"I know I'm sorry." Alfred replied pulling them together again so he was buried to the hilt inside Arthur. "I missed you." He placed a kiss on Arthurs lips and wrapped a hand around his neglected manhood making the Englishman cry out in pleasure. "I missed you so much." With his eyes closed Arthur could still perfectly imagine the way Alfred looked above him. Water sliding down his sun kissed golden skin. The way his eyelashes fluttered as he got closer to his climax, and his arms went tense allowing Arthur to run his hands up them and feel the study muscle underneath all the way across his broad shoulders. Alfred's thrusts were becoming slowly less perfect and more frantic and Arthur knew he was close. The brit could see Alfred glasses slipping down his nose and his baby blues dark with lust. He could see the way his pulse pounded in his throat like a trapped bird trying to escape. He could imagine the way Alfred's back trembled as he leaned forward placing open mouth kisses along Arthur's collar bone and up his neck to his mouth where Arthur imagined the American would speak the words he was dying to hear.

"I love you."

Arthurs eyes shot open as he came with a strangled cry and all he could see was white.

Had he imagined it? Or had Alfred really just spoken those words ever so gently against his ear. He didn't know. He had been imagining everything up to this point so vividly it was hard to tell the difference anymore. He laid on the bank panting and shaking as his body rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm replaying those three words over and over and over in his mind.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked rolling over so he was lying next to the stunned brit catching his own breath. "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine." Arthur replied blinking passed the intense brightness of the sun. "I'm…really really…happy." To his own surprise Arthur realized for the first time in a long time the words were actually true.

Please please please review!


	4. Dandy if you do

I'm sorry this took me so long I have been filling requests and have put a few things off lol. Please read and enjoy! Oh and please don't kill me when you get to the end :/

Alfred woke to the sound of running feet across the hard wood floor and of Arthur cursing. "Oh Bloody hell. Alfred get up!" Alfred just groaned and rolled over hiding his face in his pillows. After he and the Arthur had made love down in the river Alfred had brought them both in the house and made love to the brit three more times all over the house. He was tired and in no mood to play any more for a little while. "Arti, babe come on back to bed. It's too soon for you to even be up and about." He protested weakly.

"America damn it, get your lazy arse out of that bed. They are here!" Arthur hissed back at him running back from to window to the side of the bed.

"Who is 'ere?" Alfred asked turning his head and peeking one eye open.

"My brothers blast it! That is what I have been trying to tell you since arriving git." Arthur growled jerking on his pants throwing a pair at Alfred to put on.

The American sighed when he was hit in the face with the blue jeans. "Arthur…sugar. Why do I care if your brothers are here? They are going to have to wait their turn, but no worry there is enough me to go 'round."

"Idiot!" Arthur muttered rolling his eyes before the sound of fist pounding at the front door jolted Alfred up. "Oi bastard! I know yar in there! Get yar arse out here so I can kill ya!" Scotlands voice roared.

"What's he so pissed about?" Alfred asked slowly pulling on his jeans and glasses as Arthur threw a shirt at him and scrambled to find his own.

"My brothers think you forced me." England muttered focusing entirely too hard to find his shirt so he wouldn't have to look at Alfred.

"I beg your pardon?" The taller blond asked going still.

"They felt when we were…together and when I got back home they came over to find out who I had hooked up with and…misinterpreted the marks you left behind." Arthur said giving up on finding his shirt and pulled one of Alfred's out of the closet still refusing to look at the other nation as Scotlands yells continued to fill the whole house. The sandy blond haired man went tense when he felt a hand gently take his chin and lead his gaze up.

"You explained it to them?" Alfred questioned.

"Of course I did." Arthur snapped. "…Well I did my best to, but they refused to listen."

Alfred smiled down at him in the way that made his heart ache. "Well alright then. Guess we're just gonna have to make a run for it hu? Like Bonnie and Clyde?"

Arthur blushed and pushed away from Alfred. "Until I can sort it all out with them it would be best to keep you away from them."

"You look good in my clothes." Alfred replied helping Arthur roll up the too long sleeves and the brit sighed. "Can you ever focus?" He asked.

"To be honest I find it incredibly difficult to do so when you're 'round." Alfred replied smiling widely as he strapped his gun and holster to his hip. Arthurs green eyes followed the motion and Alfred smiled wider. "You got a thing fer guns now too? You have so many kinks Arti, I can't wait to figure them all out." The island nation flushed bright red at that and sputtered in indignation as Alfred laughed and pulled them both to the bedroom window before pressing up against the wall to peek out. "So you have three brothers and one we can hear at the front door. Where are the other two?"

Arthur sighed but decided to play along kneeling down and peering through the window to look for Ireland and Wales. "Ah well…there's Wales." He said and almost laughed when Alfred squawked at the sight.

The broad shouldered nation was doing a fantastic job of herding Alfred's cattle out of their fence and scattering across the open plain. "That-that….BASTRAD!" Alfred yelled out the window and Wales pale green eyes looked up and met blue. Alfred jerked back just as the bullet passed through the window shattering it. "Shit, he is pissed." Alfred laughed. "You said that was Wales?" He asked looking at Alfred who as brushing glass shards out of his hair.

"Yes. Why?" He asked looking up questioningly before Alfred grabbed hold of him and shoved his shirt out of the way. "Well then let's give him a reason to be pissed." Alfred purred before latching onto Arthur's side. Whatever protest's the British man were going to make died in his throat as his knees went weak. "Oh for the love of the queen." He muttered softly eyes fluttering. Then, as suddenly as it started Alfred's mouth was gone and Arthur was being jerked across the room and down the hall. "Quick Arthur. Keep your feet or I will have to carry ya like a dandy."

"Oh shut your bloody mouth." Arthur panted before plowing into Alfred's back when the tall man stopped abruptly fixing his cowboy hat firmly upon his head.

"Here. Come on now. Out the window. Your brother should still be distracted." Alfred said heaving open the window and peeking outside.

"Distracted?" Arthur asked before it hit him. "Oh ya bastard don't you use me to distract my brothers!" With a shove from the pissed Englishman Alfred let out a manly shriek and fell out the window into the bushes below.

Laughter from below made Arthur dare to stick his shaggy blond head out the window and glare down at the stupidly smiling American. "Not how I planned to get down but worked just as well I guess. Come on Arty jump before your –oh mother of a flying pig, there's your freckled faced brother!" Alfred cried. "Quick Arthur before he sees us!" Arthur wanted to protest but saw no other way out so belted up forced himself to climb through the window and jump.

When he landed it sent a shocking pain threw his feet and up his legs but he only had a second to hiss before Alfred grabbed his hand and was dragging him around the side of the house. Alright look freckles" "Ireland" Arthur cut in but was ignored. "He's around the other side. He's gonna see us so we gotta be quick like a rabbit. If we head right down yonder we can make it to the stable and saddle up a horse and ride outa here till you can straight things away with your kin."

"Righto." Arthur muttered eyeing the distance to the stable with distaste.

"Lets go!" Alfred pushed away from the side of the house leaving Arthur to run without being led this time. Arthur had been dreading running across the dried out ground with his bare feet but Alfred didn't seem to have any qualms about it.

For a a split second Arthur's vision of Alfred changed. Where his cowboy hat rested atop his head changed to feathers tied into golden locks. His shirt was gone showing off all that powerful sun kissed muscle and his jeans became animal hid. The gun on his hip a bow and arrow set on his back. Arthur felt a lump in his throat. In his vision Alfred had his head thrown back, glasses gone, and he was laughing as he ran across the land that was his. That was what America could have been if he hadn't shown up. If he hadn't ruined everything.

"Arthur!" Alfred called snapping him out of his darker thoughts. "Come on dandy!" the cowboy called looking back. "Damn it all." Arthur cursed under his breath before racing to catch up to the younger nation.

They made it to the stable without incident and Alfred locked the doors behind them. "Hurry fetch that saddle Arthur. I know Freckles saw us."

"Ireland." Arthur muttered again going to get the saddle as Alfred pulled out his best horse. The same one that had hunted him down days before; the Englishman scowled at the beast. America took the saddle from him placing it on the saddle pad already on the horse with ease. "Bridle." He commanded swiftly as he continued to work before going to check the door. Arthur heavy sighed but did his task before Alfred grabbed him around the waist heaving him up onto the giant animal. "H-hey!"

"Arthur, ride on down to the river we were at earlier. I will meet you there in an hour ya here me."

"What are you talking about git? You're coming with me." Arthur said scowling down at the blue eyed nation.

"I will meet you." Alfred insisted a hard look in his eyes. "I Gotta deal with your brothers. What kinda man would I be if I ran away. I'd be no better than a weather bitten pig nut."

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur asked blinking at the strange term as Alfred smiled up at him. "I will meet you in an hour darlin'" He purred pulling the brit down for a kiss. "Now get outa here."

"ALFRED!" Arthur cried startled when the American slapped the horse's ass sending it galloping out through the back of the stable.

Review? Please don't kill me I'm putting off the meeting of Alfred and the brothers another chapter! I just couldn't have fit it in this chapter or it would have been super long! So I decided to break it up.


	5. Meet the brothers

I am sorry for how long it has taken me to write this for you all. I can't give you any other reason but the truth and that is I can't sit around and write all day. I have a house to pay for a job to go to and a thousand other bills and things I need to worry about. Sometimes those things keep me from having the time or the creative ability to write. I do hope you will enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think I adore every review I receive. It makes write seem worthwhile to know someone somewhere enjoys my ideas thank you!

!

"Stop! Stop you blasted beast! They are going to kill him!" Arthur raged at the horse he was on jerking at its reins to no avail. The monster of a horse had is destination and would not stop until it was reach. "DANM IT!" Arthur half yelled half sobbed. "We have to turn around! Please!" He burry his face in the panting horses neck as it ran as fast as it could leaving him to cling to it or lose his balance. His nose smashed repeatedly against coarse fur and solid muscle making tears spring to his eyes "Bloody hell…UNI!" He cried out desperately.

Alfred sighed watching as his horse and lover disappeared from sight. It was for the best. Arthur would have never allowed Alfred to handle his brother properly and the brothers in return would never respect his claim as Arthurs lover. Now was the best time to hash it out with them.

A gun shot sounded behind him coming from the direction of the house and Alfred sighed again. Best to handle problems head on.

Alfred scuffed his bare toe in the dirt before pullin on a rough looking pair of boots he kept in the barn for mucking out the stalls before grabbing an axe and slipping out the back door. Some quick maneuvering had Alfred up around the side of his ranch home peeking around the corner at Arthurs brothers.

It had been a while since Alfred had dealt with any of the three. They weren't England that's for sure but they weren't half bad looking either. A group he wouldn't mind playing with should Iggy allow him to. The first most striking brother was Scotland.

Scotland with his flaming red hair and eyes like the green hills in his home county. He wasn't the tallest brother nor the broadest, that honor belonged to Wales, but he had the sharpest eyes. Anger that was smooth like silk rusting under the surface. He would kill you and he wouldn't even flinch. Alfred shivered though it was hard to tell if it was from fear or anticipation. Oh how he would love to pin the calm looking man to the ground and fuck him raw. It would be a hell of a ride. The physically fit Scot would spit and hiss and kick. He'd curse in and bite and claw. His hair would turn a deeper red with sweat and his eyes would darken like night falling over the grass. And in the end…he would give in. He would arch his back and not beg, but demand more. Because he loved America. The nation of Freedom had done something he couldn't. He'd freed himself from England and come back as an equal of his own free will. In Scotland's mind, there would be nothing wrong with letting a man like that have him.

Wales had Alfreds attention next. The largest in human body only. It was funny really that the smallest in land mass when it came to the United Kingdom would be housed by such a large body. It wasn't Russian size big, but it was still something compared to the more lithe frames of the UK brothers Wales had brown hair and pale green eyes. It was Wales eyes that saved him from looking like a brute. The soft pale green eyes that let Alfred see that he was weary of a fight, but would do what he had to. The pale green eyes that showed his soul. America wanted to have him but in a different way than Scotland. He wanted to assure the larger man things would be fine. He wanted to take it slow and watch those beautiful eyes look at him pleadingly, have those large hands help rock his hips in and out until they reached a mind stopping orgasm together.

Ireland was the last who drew Alfreds eye. Not because he was less attractive than the others. No that was hardly the case. It was merely his other two brothers were more unusual at first glance due to hair color and size. Ireland on the other hand was more subtle. His hair was a redish- brown, he had a pale-ish complexion with freckles all across his face, and his eyes were a sea green. Arthur told Alfred once when he was drunk, that Irelands eyes were different then Scotland's and Wales. Scotland, his eyes darkened with his emotions, Wales' didn't change color but were always easy to read, But Ireland…Ireland's eyes never changed. You couldn't read anything in them and they didn't change with emotion or mood because he had been at war with himself for two long. Northern Ireland loyal to England. The rest loyal only to himself. The mix of such differences made the portal to his soul close off. It was like Ireland was two people and no one's eyes could bear showing that much. Alfred had laughed it off. Chalked it up to the ramblings of a drunk old man, but when he saw for himself Ireland snap on a dine and then just as quickly settle he had to wonder how much of it was true. Sex with Ireland wouldn't be simple wrestle sex like with Scotland, or reassuring sex with Wales. It would be rough all-consuming sex. Alfred wanted to mark every spot of the Irishman's flesh be it with love bites or intentional bruises. Ireland would fight him of course. Not like Scotlands only-till-I'm-willing-to relax-and-enjoy-it-fight, or Wales mild I'm-only -protesting-because-I-need-you-to-reassure-me. But Ireland would straight rip out Alfred's throat for even assuming he should have the right to mount him. Ireland couldn't face defeat. He had done it before and it had lost him a part of his country and his sanity. To try and fuck Ireland was to risk being overthrown and fucked ruthlessly himself. The thought alone made him hard. At the end of the day when all was said and done and they were both sedate Ireland would smile and thank Alfred for the screw, enjoying the rough treatment and the knowledge that he didn't give in this time.

Alfred pushed thoughts of sex away and focused on the problem at hand. He could shoot one and possibly nick another before he himself was shot. They wouldn't actually die, it would hurt like a bitch and leave him unbearably variable and ultimately would make this fight pointless if he never even got to talk with them. So that plan was out. There was only 0one way he could see this going remotely well. He was gonna have to0 face them man to man…and make them talk to him. Best way to do that…hijack one of the three as a hostage. Alfred licked his lips and looked over his prospective targets before making his choice.

One smooth move had him up behind Scotland with his axe blade pressed close to the other mans throat. "Don't move." He said gently into the redheads ear but loud enough for the others to hear. Two guns took aim at him so he pulled the axe a little tighter and secretly enjoyed Scotland's body pressing more firmly to his own.

"How very savage of you America." The redhead said evenly not sounding worried at all as took a drag from his smoke and let it out.

"Shut up. I just want to talk." He said watching as Ireland tried to circle left. A sharp tug of the axe made him go still again. "Now how about we do this like men hu? You put down your guns I'll put down my axe and gun and we go at this like men…what do you say?"

"Yar sayin you will fight us?" Ireland asked.

"Yes. After you hear me out." Alfred said nodding. "If you don't like what I tell you then you can feel free to try and whoop my ass." They all eyed each other before Alfred slowly pulled out his own pistol and dropped it on the ground and kicked it away. "I will put the axe down when your guns are." Scotland rolled his eyes and dropped his gun next kicking it away. Wales and a furious looking Ireland followed suit. America relaxed a little before he dropped the axe and remorsefully stepped back from Scotland's body heat. "Alright now listen I know you think I-" A solid punch to the face sent him reeling.

"That's for the hickey you left on me!" Wales said tears in his eyes. Alfred rubbed his cheek still before his face not so pleasantly met with an Irish knee. Growling in frustration and pain from a broken nose Alfred grabbed ahold of Ireland's leg and flipped him before he had to dodge a boot to the gut from Scotland. Alfred quickly launched forward into Scotland taking them tumbling to the ground. The wrestled a moment and it looked like America would gain the upper hand before he was rocked off his seat atop the redhead by Ireland again Alfred got a solid elbow in that split the man's lip before evading a knee to the groin and then Scotland was back in the picture. Soon they were just a mess of limbs and Alfred could hardly tell when he was hitting someone solidly or not before there were hands on him lifting him out of the fray. It didn't take long to realize they were not friendly hands as they wrapped around his throat and lifted him off the ground. Alfred kicked and struggled and slammed his feet against any body part he could. His vision started to go blurry and dark around the edges and he struggled harder before a gentle set of lips settled over his own. A flash of red filled his fading sight. Scotland. Scotland was kissing him. It took him a moment to realize this was a bad thing when he felt Ireland pinch his nose.

They were cutting off what little air he'd been able to suck down to his starving lungs. He was going to die and they were going to be able to do anything they wanted before he would heal and awaken again.

The sound of a shot gun being fired sounded a million miles away but it must not have been because the three around him jerked and he was dropped to the ground. Alfred sucked in air trying to clear the fuzziness in his head and the ringing in his ears before he looked up to see what had caused the commotion.

England. England had come back for him. England who was sitting on what looked like a white horse holding one of Alfred's shotguns. Alfred didn't remember own a white horse but his vision was refusing to clear so it was hard for him to tell exactly what he was looking at. The four brothers were yelling, he could tell that much. Screaming with accents so thick he couldn't make out the words…but that was ok because Arthur was here now and he could rest for just a minute before making the United Kingdom brother hear him out. Taking one last shuttering breath Alfred closed his eyes and let the world go black.

Thank you for reading please review.


	6. Losing my mind

Alfred groaned at the pain in his head. "Christ." He muttered, slowly blinking open his eyes before smiling lecherously. "You are a true Scot aren't you. No underwear." Alfred barely had time to roll out of the way of a stomping foot as he laughed. Scotland glared at him as he gave the man a once over. "Why are you in your Kilt?" He asked rubbing his head to try and ease the headache there. "And where is Iggy?"

The redhead didn't answer but grass green eyes flickered to the left so America followed his gaze and saw a very strange looking Wales. The large man was covered in what looked like sheep's wool. And next to wales was a very annoyed looking Irishmen in green tights sitting on a pot of gold.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Alfred asked wish a lopsided smile.

"Ya think!" Snapped Ireland. "Wake up already damn it so I can get out of these tights!"

"They're cute." Alfred replied smiling wider before reaching up and mindlessly touching Wales wool. "You're soft."

"You are aware that the English have more sheep in their country then the welsh aren't you?" The soft spoken giant asked with a look of dismay.

"I know. I can't help it though. When I think of Wales I think of sheep." He replied with a shrug. "Where is England?"

"What do you need him for?" Scotland asked lighting up a smoke before walking closer. "You have us to play with." Alfred smiled sheepishly taking a step away from all three of them. "Thanks for the offer, but um Iggy and I are…you know."

"You're what?" Ireland asked raising an eyebrow. "Together? Don't make me laugh. He hasn't told us about you. Has he even told you that you're together exclusively?" Alfred frowned. "Well…no but-" "But what? Don't you wanna try and steel me gold?" Ireland asked spreading his legs wide making Alfred blush.

"Why should you limit yourself for him?" Wales asked. "You think he will for you once he is over this depression thing?"

"Look I don't know what will happen in the future ok I just know about now and now I'm with Arthur ok." Alfred said holding his hands up to keep the advancing Wales back.

"Who are you really doing this for America? You or him? Ireland asked.

"Him!"

"Really? It's not because you have always wanted to be better than England and this is your chance. This is your moment to show him how much better you are then him because you helped him up when he was down. You fucked him back into living again."

"It's not like that!" Alfred yelled eyes wide at the accusations. "I-"

"Does he even love you?" Scotland asked stepping closer.

"I don't know, but-"

"Does he even need you?" Wales asked.

"I-"

"You so selfish America. Thinking it always has to be you. Thinking you're the only one who can help people. Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Does England even want your help?"

"I don't know." Alfred said lowering his head.

"You're such a child." Scotland said suddenly so close he was whispering in Alfred's ear. Do you even need to be around him? Infecting him with you stupidity and poor economy? England has been around since before you were even a known continent. You're just a child who is in the way."

Alfred's headache had intensified to the point of pounding pain making it impossible to think. Were they right? Was he doing this not for Iggy but for himself? Was he only in the way now? Did England even love him? Where had love even come from? He cared for Arthur that was for sure but love? He wanted Arthur to love him. But how could he want a man to love him if he wasn't sure if he was in love himself? Was what he was doing wrong? How could he even expect to keep Arthur to himself? They were nations for Christ sake. He was a child. He didn't even deserve to be near England let alone try to fix him. Who was he to even say the other was broke. Maybe he was just butting his nose in where it didn't belong! Maybe he-

All thoughts cut off when two arms wrapped around him from behind causing the pain in his head to dull again and the huge amount of doubt whirling in his brain to go still. Alfred opened his eyes not realizing he had even closed them and the three UK brothers were all standing together in silence far away from him. He glanced over his shoulder to see who was being him to be met with emerald green eyes and a mop of messy dirty blond hair. "Arthur." He said softly barely noticing that the European nation was dressed as an angel and had wings. He turned hugging the smaller man to his chest.

"Alfred." England said gently into his ear. "Git, you need to wake up now. I've been waiting for you."

Alfred shot up with a gasp like a drowning man reaching the surface. The first thing he noticed was his head was killing him his body ached and he was in his room. The next, only a split second later was that England was sitting next to his bed looking startled.

"My word! Are you alright?" Arthur asked blinking rapidly twice.

"What happened?" Alfred asked placing a hand on his head trying to ease the pain he felt. "Where are your brothers?"

Alfred heard Arthur stand and begin moving about the room. "You, you halfwit CHILD, decide it would be a good idea to face my brothers and make them hear you out. You're lucky I showed back up when I did or they would have killed you and we would have had a political nightmare. I mean honestly America what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry." Alfred said softly not looking up. Arthur hesitated before walking back over to the bed. He placed a gentle hand on Alfred's chest and eased him back to laying down before placing a wet washcloth on his head. "It worked. I sent my brothers home about an hour ago. They wouldn't have left if they thought I was still in danger from you."

"Why did you stay?" Alfred asked frowning. "Why not just get on outa here with your kin folk?"

"Why did I stay?" Arthur repeated sounding confused. "I had to take care of you. You were knocked out cold."

"You hadn't needed to. I'd a been just fine." Alfred said covering his eyes with his arm. "I'd a been right as rain in a few hours. You could have left and gone home where you belong." Silence followed that statement and Alfred itched to uncover his eyes and see if Arthur left.

"Are you having a fucking bubble." Arthur said after a minute. "I mean you must be. There is no way your serious right now." Silence again as Arthur waited for an answer. "What happened Alfred?...I thought we…" Arthur faded off again and bit his lip hard to help him push the pain into anger. "Was it just a game then? Had you just wanted to get into a rough and tumble with my brothers? Was it-was it just so you could brag? Fuck you, you wanker!"

Alfred reached out and grabbed Arthurs wrist before he could leave. "Do you love me?" He asked.

Arthur glared. "What kind of question is that you bastard? Why should I even-"

"I love you." The brit froze, wide eyed he looked into Americas sky blue eyes. His knees felt weak and his head suddenly felt like he had a cold and it was all stuffy and too heavy and he wasn't even really here. His mouth was dry and he could feel his hands start to shake. There was ringing in his ears and his heart was pounding so hard that he was afraid that it would beat its way right out of his chest. Arthur tried to pull his arm away and when he couldn't he dropped his head to hid the tears. "You're a bastard…"

There was a finger under his chin making him look up as tears streamed down his face and he clenched his hands in fists. "I love you." Alfred said it again and some part of Arthur soul screamed in agony at the thought of such a lie.

"Don't mock me America." He hissed back lifting his head high even though the tears. Alfred smiled gently sitting up more and pulling Arthurs wrist so he moved forward before whispering the words once more right above Arthurs lips. "I love you." And with the feeling of Alfred's confession still ghosting across Arthurs lips they kissed. It was slow and sweet even with the taste of the salty tears. America wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist pulling him closer so now he was kneeling on the bed. Alfred leaned back pulling Arthur on top so he was straddling the Americans groin never breaking the kiss. Finally once their bodies demanded air they pulled back and looked at each other. Alfred twined his fingers in in Arthurs hair and smiled shyly. "I'm scared." He whispered.

Arthur swallowed searching the others eyes before replying. "Of what?"

"Lovin you so much it hurts. Of letting you go and watching you relapse to the way you were a couple a days ago. That I am getting involved with something you don't want me involved in. That you won't love me."

Arthur licked his lips. "I think…" I love you was on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it. He wanted to let go for once and just be wanted. "I think you worry too much Alfred." He said before sitting up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "Rest cowboy. You will be back up and rolling cattle by morning." Arthur stood and headed for the door. "I will be in the guest bedroom if you need anything."

"Arthur…don't go." It was only a whisper. He barely heard it over the creaking of the floor boards under his feet. Arthur paused at the door head lowered. "I don't know if I should stay Alfred. If I stay we may have sex." He replied gently. "I don't want to hurt you." Weather he meant emotionally or physically Alfred wasn't sure. Silence feel around them again.

"Iggy…you won't hurt me." Alfred said almost pleadingly. "Please just stay…We don't have to have sex. Please just stay so I know that I haven't fucked up our friendship." Arthur frowned turning to face Alfred as he continued. "I'm just so confused right now."

"I can see that. Frist you act like you wanted me gone. Then you tell me you love me and you're wanting me to stay. Why don't you come talk to me when you've got your head on right Alfred, because I really don't need games right now!" Arthur turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

!#$%^&*())_!#$%^&*()_+

Alfred forced himself out of bed a few hours later. His body ached for his rough housing earlier with the boys but it would be getting dark soon and he had to go round up his cattle that Wales had let out. He checked the guest bedroom only to find it empty. He sighed and rubbed h8is aching head. He didn't know what to do. He loved Arthur. He had even said as much. But that dream…Maybe it was right. Maybe deep down he knew he was 'helping' Arthur for his own selfish reasons and he would rather have the Englishmen gone then play with him like that.

Alfred closed the guest room door before slowly walking down stairs and out the back porch. "Where are you going?" The voice startled him so much he nearly jumped out of his skin before whipping around to see who it was. And there before him sat the best sight he'd ever seen. Arthur was sitting on his porch swing. His legs were pulled up beside him almost completely hidden by a coyotes pelt throw that Alfred normally kept in the living room and in his hand was a cup of tea.

"I was going to round up my cattle that Wales let out." Alfred said, slowly walking towards Arthur.

"I had the boys do it before they left. I wasn't sure how many head you had but they brought back about 40 heads." Arthur said absently looking off in the distance.

"Thank you. That was right kind of you Arthur…" Alfred knelt by the brit and placed a hand on his knee. This close he could see that the there was a book at his side that had been long forgotten and the tea was half spilled across the blanket and the empty side of the swing. Alfred was willing to bet it was ice cold. "Darlin…are you alright? How long have you been out here?"

"Only a few minutes. I just needed some air was all. I'm sorry I yelled earlier I am just a little out of sorts."

"I can see that." Alfred said frowning before touching Arthurs face to make him look down at him. The brits skin was ice cold. "Sugar I don't mean to upset you but you spilled you tea." Arthurs eyes seemed far away when he looked at America before slowly the light in them came back on and he looked at the spilled tea and a blush covered his face. "I'm so sorry!" He said jumping to his feet. "I'm sorry I-I-" Alfred quickly stood and pulled the now shaking Arthur into his arms. "It's alright. It's alright darling don't worry it's just some tea." With the sun dropping the temperature had gone with it leaving a biting breeze that would chill to the bone if you stayed out in it too long. "Let's get you inside." The two stumbled into the house together and Alfred set Arthur on the couch gently and went and got him some blankets. "How long were you out there Arthur?"

"It felt like a few minutes…I can't remember... I went out after I left your room and was just trying to calm down for a few minutes!"

"You have been outside since we fought?" Alfred asked coming back and covering the smaller man up in three blankets. "Arthur that was hours ago."

"What's wrong with me?" England asked softly before looking up at his once colony. "I'm losing myself." He whispered as the tears came. "I'm losing my mind."

"Easy there sugar. Easy." Alfred said climbing up onto the couch and pulling England into his arms to help warm him. "You're not losing your mind. You are just tired is all."

"Fuck me!" Arthur demand twisting around in the Americans hold so he was straddling his waist.

"W-what?" Alfred asked blushing a little at the demand.

"Fuck me! Fuck me it's the only way I wake up long enough to know who I am anymore!"

"Arthur." Alfred said reasonably before the smaller man ground himself against the Americans crotch. "Oh God, Arthur stop." Alfred moaned head falling back as he grabbed his shoulders to try and still him. Suddenly Arthurs hand was undoing Alfred's pants and then they were fishing down inside to free his rapidly hardening piece. "Arthur stop it!" Alfred said fighting with him t9o get control of his hands as the brit yanked the member free of its confines and dropped his head down to take it in his mouth. "ahhh." Alfred jerked his hips pistoning up once mindlessly into the warmth before he got control of himself and yanked Arthur up and off him so they were looking at each other. "STOP IT!" He was trying so hard not to just flip the brit over and take him like he wanted that he was shaking. "You are better than this! You are just tired is all you don't need to have sex to wake yourself up you just need to breath baby. You need to relax and remind yourself that you are here and now and I have missed you ok.

His hands were still shaking when he gently pet Arthurs face brushing hair out of his eyes. "Are you alright baby?"

"Y-yes." Arthur said slowly as he sat up looking ashamed as what he was trying to do dawned on him. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry honey. You're alright. Ok. You see. You woke up from that haze without sex. Sex was just one way to do it. You just have to stay active and I will help you ok. I promise. You just have to keep you mind involved in the now."

Arthur was beat red and Alfred smiled. "You sure are perdy when you blush like that."

"Oh shut up." Arthur muttered before lying down on Alfreds chest and relaxing. "How about a movie?" America asked picking up a remote off the coffee table and flicking on the tv as he rubbed circles on his lovers back. Not a perfect ending to his day. He thought mildly. He was missing ten head of cattle, his dick was now trapped between his stomach and his lovers who refused to tell him he loved him , he didn't get any sex, and Arthur still wasn't completely back to his old self yet. But Arthur had stayed at the house and that was something. It was a start. There was time for herding cattle later and with time came opportunities to make Arthur love him and get back to his old self. Things would be alright.

Review?


	7. Begging

Arthur woke up slowly; feeling uncomfortably hot as he lifted his overly warm face from Alfred's shoulder and blinked his eyes open. He groaned softly untangling himself from the lanky man under him and stood up rubbing at his heavy lids trying to force them awake. The clock glaring at him from across the room read five oh six am in harsh red lights that hurt his still tired eyes. Arthur sighed relaxing as his body quickly cooled now that it was not pressed up against the sleeping American.

Sex.

He wanted it.

Badly.

He looked over the sleeping Alfred slowly eating up every flash of golden tanned skin that was showing from under his low hanging pants and slightly pushed up shirt. Oh the things he wanted to do to that body.

He paused to pull up the blanket covering Alfred up to his chin before leaving the room heading for the kitchen.

Arthur pulled down a coffee mug filling it with water and popping the cup into the microwave to let it warm. After doing that he dug through the pantry to find the tea bags Alfred kept there strictly for Arthurs use. Pulling the cup out once it was properly heated Arthur dropped the bag in and leaned against the counter glancing at the clock to keep time. With a heavy sigh the Englishman turned around leaning his elbows on the marble counter top looking out the window and drumming his fingers slowly on the cool material.

It was a good height.

Perfect for being taken from behind. Arthur arched his back telling himself it was only to stretch the stiff muscles and not to mimic what it would feel like to be fucked against the counter. Frustrated with himself he frowned and stood up right turning around again glancing at the clock again.

Minute and a half left.

He walked towards the fridge and pulled it open, not really hungry but looking for something to munch on out of habit. The bottles on the door shook as the seal was pulled apart and Arthur smiled thinking about how the poor little condiments would rattle noisily if Alfred fucked him against the fridge. The boy was strong, Arthur had no doubt that the cowboy would be able to lift and pin his smaller frame to the stainless steel door and drive up into him relentlessly.

Fuck.

Arthur shoved his head further into the fridge searching fruitlessly for food he didn't want so he could cool the heat that was washing over his body. He pulled back out and checked the clock once more before pulling the tea bag and tossing it. He fished a spoon out of a side drawer and dropped in two teaspoons of sugar before mixing slowly trying to keep the noise down. He finished and blew on the liquid to help it cool as he set the spoon in the sink and licked a drop of tea of his hand before pausing.

Oh how he would love to lap the brew up off Alfred's body. The America was fit, despite Arthurs constant teasing that he was getting fat, so the warm liquid would pool on his stomach in a little puddle. Allowing Arthur to suck and nibble and lick at the man's inverted belly button to his heart's content until the sweet substance was all gone and Arthur could dip his mouth lower to Alfred's substantial girth.

Arthur put a hand over his face and groaned softly trying to hide his blush though no one was there to see it. He was a mess. He should not be this turned on at five in the bloody morning.

A noise to his left made Arthur drop his hand and pull on his grumpy morning face.

"Mornin' darlin'" Alfred said tiredly walking into the room with a half asleep smile as he dipped down and gave the Brit a peck on the lips before continuing on to the coffee pot.

"Good morning." Arthur muttered picking up his tea and sipping at it mostly to keep his hands busy. "You're up early."

"I could say the same to you." Alfred replied pushing a cup under the single serving coffee maker and letting it brew as he turned back to look at Arthur. "You should still be sleeping."

Arthur made a scoffing noise in response as he let his eyes trail over Alfred's lean frame. The boys hair was mused from sleep but still somehow looked attractive. He wanted to run his hands threw it and use the locks to pull Alfred down for a searing kiss.

"What're you thinkin' 'bout." Alfred asked softly and somehow Arthur managed to keep a straight face as his cock twitched and he gulped down too much tea to give him a moment to compose himself.

'How badly I want you.' Was what he wanted to say but after last night he couldn't even pretend to force those words out. "I'm wondering why you're up so early. When you visit me your in bed all day." 'I wouldn't mind having you in bed all day today.'

"Gotta take care of the farm Iggy. The earlier the better, that way I can be back inside before the heat really settles in. Gets hot here pretty early this time of year." Alfred walked to the fridge pulling out creamer and shutting it with his hip making the jars rattle and Arthur had to close his eyes to keep the want out of his eyes.

'You get me hot early.'

"You alright?" Alfred asked him softly and Arthur could hear him stirring his strong smelling coffee.

"I'm just tired." Arthur replied keeping his eyes closed. In his mind he could see Alfred fucking him on the floor making him scream. His cock twitched again and he swallowed. He needed to stop. He knew he had to stop thinking about it but all he wanted to do right now was set his stupid tea down and kneel before Alfred release him from his pants and suck on him till his jaw was sore.

"You sure ya'llright Suga?" Arthur felt the American getly brush his messy hair out of his face and clenched his jaw at the tender feeling that filled him as Alfred's work worn finger tips ran down the side of his face to his neck. God he wanted to kiss him.

"I told you I'm fine." Arthur snapped shoving Alfred's hands away as he opened his eyes glaring at the taller man.

Alfred looked confused and Arthur didn't blame the lad. He felt confused himself. No that was a lie. He felt horny as fuck and couldn't take touching or he would break.

"Maybe…you need sa'more sleep hu?" Alfred whispered and Arthur looked away guilty. "You can go on up to ma room if ya'ont to. Bed'sall made up an waitin' for ya."

"Yes…yes I think I will lie down for just a while longer."

"Alright." Neither one of them wanted to look at each other but Arthur could see Alfred slipping on his dry mud covered boots and heard him pulling his cowboy hat off the hook on the wall. "I'll be back in a while. Make yerself at home."

The door shut softly and Arthur winced. God he was an asshole. No. He was needy and Alfred was unwilling there was a difference. The boy made that damn clear last night.

'Too bad I'm not still a pirate.' He thought half-jokingly, walking towards the stairs thinking of all he would do if he was willing to tie Alfred up. 'The boy thinks he knows about knots 'cause he can wrangle a few cows but no one knows about knots like a sailor.'

An image of Alfred strapped to the bed, body pulled taunt by ropes made Arthur almost groan aloud. When was the last time he topped someone? Anyone?

Months?

Years?

He couldn't recall but he suddenly craved to do so to the American cowboy who was keeping him 'awake' recently. Rubbing the back of his head walking up the stairs he wondered if the boy would even be willing to let him take the lead. Maybe. He could ask.

'Oi America mind if I have it off with you later cause I'm feeling a little randy, love." He snorted at that making it to the top of the stairs and sighing.

He pushed open the door to Alfred's main room and looked at the unmade bed blushing. It smelled like them which made his cock twitch again. Closing the door behind him softly he leaned against the wood chewing at his lip wishing he could just find relief. Summoning up his courage he pushed himself away from the entranceway and forced himself down onto Alfred's half of the bed.

The smell was stronger here surrounding him making his chest ache. God when was the last time he felt this desperate for anything? He wondered covering his face with a pillow and breathing deep. It was too much.

He was ridiculously hard and was starting to feel light headed from his need. Growling he jerked his pants down and gripped his prick firmly gasping. His hands were shaking as he started to work it up and down fondling himself. He grit his teeth to keep the noise down, Lord only knew when Alfred would be back and he didn't want the other to hear him wanking all alone in his bed.

He jerked and tugged and pulled imagining all kinds of situations and positions.

69.

Doggy.

Pinned down.

Tied up.

On the floor.

On the couch.

On the bed.

Topping Alfred.

Alfred topping him.

Fingers scratching down Alfred's broad back.

Teeth digging into his shoulder.

Around his nipples.

On his joint between leg and hip.

Rough sex leaving them both marked up.

Loving sex leaving them both begging for more.

Nothing worked.

Arthur was sweating, and moaning, and arching his back of the bed almost weeping he was so turned on but still his body refused to come.

"DAMN IT!"

Jerking himself upright Arthur ripped a sheet off the bed and wrapped his body up storming from the room. He made it all the way down the stairs up the hall and out the front door before he lost steam. Alfred could be anywhere on his property.

Was he really going to wonder around practically naked looking for him? The air was warmer outside then Arthur was expecting now that the sun was up and he sighed lowering his head. Alfred's property was just too big from him to go wondering around. By the time he found the git he would dehydrated or dead. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the barn.

There. Alfred was still in the barn getting his horse saddled. Arthur sucked in a breath looking for his determination again and started across the yard. He made it all the way into the cool shadow of the barn before Alfred looked up at him in surprise.

"Arthur?" He called stepping away from his horse frowning.

The brit walked into the barn relishing the cooler air a moment before meeting Alfred's baby blues and then dropping his sheet. Alfred sucked in a sharp breath and went still. "Arthur what are you doing?" He asked softly.

England's determination to make Alfred fuck him wavered. "Please." He whispered back suddenly feeling like an idiot. "Please I…I need-"

In three long legged strides Alfred was right before Arthur looking down at him with need in his own eyes. He placed his callused hands on Arthur's bare shoulders and leaned down kissing him softly consuming his whole being. Arthur reached his hands up grasping Alfred's shirt pulling him closer trying to grind against him and Alfred made a low pained noise pulling their mouths apart pressing their foreheads together. "Arty…you're shaking."

"Please." The brit begged. "I need you please. I'll…I'll let you do anything you want, just help me." A pained looked filtered across Alfred's face and he kissed Arthurs temple before kneeling and picking up the sheet he'd dropped before wrapping it around the smaller man's frame.

"I can't Arty. I really can't right now. I am beginning to think I should have never touched you in the first place. I messed something up in your head."

Arthur lowered his head to hid the tears stinging his eyes. "Bastard." He hissed. And Alfred stood upright with a sigh touching the brit's messy mop of hair trying to smooth it.

"How about you help me?" Alfred asked softly. "Please."

Green eyes glared sharply at Alfred and the man smiled as best he could. "Please. It would make me feel better."

"You know what would make me feel better?" Arthur asked sassily and Alfred shook his head. "Please don't push it Iggy."

He sighed gripping the sheet tight to himself feeling more than stupid as he looked away. Alfred moved slowly as if afraid he would frighten Arthur off if he moved to quickly and tied up the sheet resembling something like a toga to keep it out of the way being extra careful to keep his hands to himself. England wanted to kill him. Or jump him bones he wasn't sure which.

The taller man smiled down at him walking away before coming back with a large white horse. "This is an American Cream draft horse."

"What do you need a draft pony for?" Arthur asked scowling at the beast who snorted back at him.

"I don't. I saved him from a bad breeder, he was starving when I got him but he is filling out pretty well."

"And what do you want me to do with it?"

Alfred smiled at Arthur tying the horse up before walking towards him. "First I want you ta put these boots on 'cause you shouldn't be out here without shoes." He picked up a spare set of cowboy boots dropping them before England. "Then I want you ta brush him down. He is skittish and won't let me do it."

"You're trying to get me trampled." Arthur complained stepping into the oversized boots feeling completely ridiculous his boner refusing to die down making him more than a little uncomfortable.

"I trust you Arthur. You've worked with horses before."

"Not American horses. They are stubborn…like their master." He added just to be hateful.

Alfred smiled again and kissed Arthur again softly before pulling back and taking a step away just to be clear that nothing was happening. "You're still shaking…brush the horse Art. I will be back in an hour or less. Brushes are hanging on the wall." Alfred turned and strode away from him with purposeful strides before huffing himself up on his own saddled horse. He blew a kiss and gave a wink before clicking his tongue and he took off out of the barn.

Arthur sighed looking at the beast Arthur left him with. Sighing he went to the wall pulling down a rubber curry before heading back towards the animal. Once he got near the monster stamped its hoof in annoyance and Arthur paused. Amber eyes watched him nervously and the horse snorted again.

"Calm down." He said softly taking a step closer and the horse stomped again. "Shh. Shhh look I don't want to clean you any more then you want to be cleaned, but Alfred said I should and he's the ring leader for the time being." The horse was huffing nervously by the time Arthur got to him and he gently patted its side. "Easy. Easy." He spent almost a half hour just petting down the beasts side to keep it calm before he took the rubber curry to it working the brush in slow easy circles. Once he finished with one brush he put it up retrieving the other and started over calming the monster back down with slow easy petting and a soft voice.

The repetitive motion of flicking the dandy brush proved to be more calming then Arthur thought and his hands stopped shaking. His need, though there, was pushed away becoming a secondary thought to the slow tedious process of cleaning the huge horse Alfred left him in charge of.

He moved on to the body brush smoothing down the creamy colored hair as the horse watched him carefully. Brushing the mane and tail went pretty smoothly minus some irritated foot stomping that sent Arthur scurrying back making him start all over with the petting but the hoof cleaning proved to be the most difficult.

"Listen here you stubborn mull! Just pick up your blasted foot!" Arthur snapped running his hand down the leg for the fifth time and gently squeezing the fetlock. All he got in response was a few dancing steps from the giant pushing him back again. "You are hopeless. I am trying to help you!"

"He let you clean him?" A surprised voice said from behind him making Arthur whip around.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Arthur snapped back and Alfred glanced at him before looking back at the new clean animal. "He never lets me get further then touchin him to put the harness on."

Arthur stood awkwardly for a moment gripping the hoof pick to tight. "He won't let me…" He raised the tool waving his free hand at the animals feet and Alfred nodded striding forward taking the tool and setting it aside. "Ya did good babe. Better than I expected."

"What is this some type of therapy?" Arthur grumbled before Alfred kissed him into silence.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Arthur's need stirred but didn't full wake and Alfred smiled at him again. "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Arthur replied back scowling. "…But I am sorry about earlier. I lost my head for a moment."

"S'alright. What do you say I let these two out in the field and we head on back to the house and I'll cook us somethin' good?" Arthur nodded wordlessly and Alfred smiled wider before moving past him taking the Beast out first before coming back and unsaddling his own pony. He gave it a quick brush down speaking to it softly before leading it out and taking Arthurs hand. The Brit blushed but didn't pull away letting himself be lead back to the house in his sheet and too big boots feeling like a fool but Alfred smiled warmly at him again and he didn't mind so much.

Review?


End file.
